A trip to Turkey
by Cadoan
Summary: Jin is a successful lawyer that needs to go to Turkey to handle a client. Mugen demands to come too. Jin x Mugen. AU. M for sexual explicit themes.


Hello! So, this is the first chapter of a decently long AU fic starring Jin and Mugen that I'm writing.  
More chapters will follow soon!

* * *

"Passengers for flight 253 to Antalya seated on rows twenty to thirty may now board the plane."

"Is that us?"

Jin looked up from the paper he was currently reading and observed his brown-haired companion.

"No Mugen, it's not."

Mugen gave a deep sigh and blew air on his bangs. He looked around the big hall they were seated in.

"But when's it our turn?"

Jin sighed and put away the paper.

"It's our plane, we're seated on another row, so we can't board yet."

Mugen scratched his head.

"Can I sit by a window?"

Jin heightened a perfect eyebrow.

"I thought you were afraid of heights?"

Mugen flashed him a wide grin.

"I am. But y'know what they say, you've gotta face your fears."

Jin shook his head a little.

"Passengers for flight 253 to Antalya, those who are left can now board the plane. Gate 21 B."

Jin grabbed the suitcase and rose from the bench.

"That's us."

Mugen took his rucksack and tossed it carelessly so it hung over his left shoulder. They got on the plane and found their seats. It wasn't a very big plane, with space for maybe 180 people.  
Jin placed Mugen by the window, hoping that it would be enough to keep him interested for at least a little while. Jin was seated next to him, in the middle of three seats. Next to him sat a man with grey hair in his upper fifties, perhaps.

"Jin, where are we going again?

Jin was busy with getting his small suitcase in under the seat in front of him when the question came.

"Antalya."

"And where is that?"

"In Turkey, Mugen,"

A moment of silence.

"And where is that..?"

"In Europe. Middle east Europe."

Mugen nodded and looked out through the small air plane window.  
Jin was listening to the woman in the speakers who was going through safety rules, first in Turkish and after that in English. The woman had such a heavy accent that it was almost impossible to hear what she was saying in English. Someone poked him in the ribs.

"Yes, Mugen?"

"Why are we going to Turkey?"

Jin sighed. Sometimes he wondered if Mugen ever payed attention to what anyone told him.

"I'm going here for business, remember? To meet a client of mine. You demanded to come with me."

Mugen's eyes darkened.

"Well, you were supposed to live with me the whole week," he muttered. Jin touched Mugen's shoulder and looked him with a tiny smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry for this. It's an emergency."

"But a whole week? I mean, isn't that a long time for one damn meeting?"

The woman said something in Turkish in the speakers. Mugen looked like a question mark when Jin started to look for something at the sides of his seat.

"Huh? What did'sh say?"

Jin looked at him for a short moment as if he'd totally forgotten that Mugen didn't speak a word Turkish.

"Sorry. Seatbelt."

As soon as they had fastened it, Mugen asked another question.

"How long will it take to fly?"

The corner of Jin's mouth quirked upwards. Mugen was like a child in so many different ways.

A child with a foul mouth, and a sex drive like a beast.

With calloused hands that felt so fucking good on his skin…

Jin shook his head. Not a very good idea to drift in that direction right now…

He cleared his throat.

"About 10 hours."

"10 hours? Man, I'm going to be bored."

"Mugen, it's a long way from San Fransisco to Turkey. Try to sleep, the time difference is big."

Mugen was looking at nothing, touching his slightly unshaved jaw subconsciously. He seemed to melt the answer for a little while before he responded.

"Fuck your job. I'm supposed to have you in my bed now, screaming my name in pleasure. Stupid client can't mind his own business…" he muttered and looked out through the window again.

The woman in the speakers spoke again, informing everyone that they were now taking off and when they would arrive. The first two days, the jet lag would be horrible. Jin knew what seven hours time difference did to the brain. Luckily, his meeting was a few days after they arrived.  
Jin worked as a lawyer for a very small firm, covering clients from all over the world.

One of their big Turkish clients was being sued for a huge sum of money and he was being sent down here on his week off to do this. His work had already kept him and Mugen apart for the latest weeks and that was the reason to why he was going with him now. Jin looked at Mugen with soft eyes. His dark skinned lover had no idea how many strings he had pulled to be able to get him onto the plane. He almost felt like apologizing to the poor someone he kicked off the plane.

"Mugen, here." He reached the other one a pack of mint flavored gum. "For the ears."

Mugen shrugged his shoulders and put one into his mouth, his eyes instantly going back to the window.  
The plane sped up and lift without any trouble at all.

-----!------!-----

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
